True Green
by southdakotaboy
Summary: Sakura says something. Lee gets an idea. Neji and Tenten wish they hadn't gotten up in the morning.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto.

This is the next story in my True series. We will finally find out who is Sakura's true love.

True Green

Sakura was nothing if not thorough about things when she made up her mind. After admitting to herself that Sasuke was never going to return her love and that there was someone out there who did love her she needed to find out everything she could about him. This explained why she was crouched in a back alley of Konoha, in the rain at four thirty in the morning.

She thought back over all the years she had known him. He had been a year ahead of her at the academy so she really hadn't seen that much of him until the Chunnin exam. Her introduction to his rather quirky personality had really turned her off at first. I mean he had actually stood there and blown kisses at her.

Her feelings had changed slightly when he had risked his life to save her and her team from the Sound Ninjas. His bravery and declaration of love had stayed with her for years. Plus there was the fact that you just had to admire someone who liked squirrels. Cute, fuzzy, big eyed… in a way he sort of looks like a big green squirrel Sakura thought to herself.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Lee as he suddenly leapt into view.

"I like squirrels!" Sakura answered back. "Arrgh!" she continued after a brief and somewhat awkward pause. Jumping back she stumbled over a large trashcan and tipped it over causing a tremendous racket. Picking herself up off the ground Sakura sprinted away down the alley, leaving a very puzzled Lee in her wake.

"Sakura likes squirrels," Lee repeated to himself. In a flash inspiration hit, striking his trademark "Nice Guy" pose Lee knew what he must do.

Several days later Tenten and Neji helped Lee slowly maneuver a very large extremely heavy box up a flight of stairs towards Tsunade's suite of offices. All the time they were helping Lee Neji and Tenten kept exchanging worried looks with each other. The source of their worry was a very disheveled and slightly crazed looking Lee.

Over the last several days they had not seen much of their team mate. Then suddenly he had shown up at the training grounds and asked for their help. Both had readily agreed to his odd request.

"Lee, what is this for again?" asked Tenten.

"This is a present for Sakura-chan to help her regain her full SPIRIT OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted. "Ha Ha Ha ………" Lee's maniacal laughter echoed off the walls of the stairwell.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Neji said quietly to Tenten as they heaved the crate up the last set of stairs and into the hallway. At last, the struggling trio reached Tsunade's offices. Lee opened the door and leapt inside. Inside Sakura and Tsunade looked up from a large medical scroll that they were studying.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten what brings you here," asked a very puzzled Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan I have something for you," Lee shouted. Tenten noticed that Lee had been doing a lot of shouting lately.

Tsunade smiled to herself, this is going to be good. Looking over at the blushing and very embarrassed Sakura she decided to have some fun.

"Well Lee how thoughtful of you, Sakura why don't you open it."

"Lee, I..I can't …you didn't have to," Sakura stumbled and stammered trying to find a graceful way out. Tsunade was having none of it.

"Oh nonsense Sakura let's just see what Lee got for you." Reaching around the startled Sakura Tsunade undid the latch on the lid of the crate.

No one in the room, with the possible exception of Lee was ready for the explosion of pink colored squirrels that erupted from the depths of the crate. The room was filled with several hundred angry, neon pink squirrels.

For several seconds there was nothing but silence. Everyone stared at the squirrels then at the grinning Rock Lee then back at the squirrels. The very unhappy, slowly advancing neon pink squirrels.

"I'm so glad you told me you liked squirrels Sakura-chan," said Lee as the squirrels charged the huddled ninjas in the center of the room.

Later that day.

"Remind me never to volunteer to help Lee again," said the grim faced Neji as he held up a rather waterlogged and by now normal colored squirrel.

Everyone looked up from their washtubs and glared at Lee, all except Sakura. Sakura simply kept washing her squirrel and marveled at the amount of effort Lee had put into his gift for her. Even after everything Sakura had decided a few things. First Lee really did look like a squirrel, second she still liked squirrels and third… well third her true love was Rock Lee.


End file.
